Neji's Serenade
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Neji's been trying to tell Tenten he loves her, but all of his previous attempts have failed. What's left to do? SING!
1. Part 1: Frustration

SORRY! ERROR DURING LOADING ON MY PART!

Disclaimer: Nothing from Naruto belongs to me, and neither does the song "As Long As You Love Me" by the Backstreet Boys belong to me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Neji's Serenade"

Part 1: Frustration

It was a typical day in Konoha: the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Neji was beating his head against a tree…wait a second…Neji was beating his head against a tree? Indeed, the hyuga prodigy, the living ice cube, the number one genin was beating himself up and completely frustrated with himself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, you can't even say three simple little words. I'm so pathetic, I can't even say 'I love you' to Tenten for Pete's sake!" He raved.

That's right, Neji Hyuga was in love, and with Tenten no less. Yup, Cupid's arrow had finally made its mark. For the last few days, Neji had tried to tell Tenten how he felt, but had failed time and time again. Let's have a look, shall we?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flashback- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Attempt #1:

"Tenten, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Neji."

They went under the shade of a tree, away from Gai and Lee.

"Tenten, I just wanted to say…that…well…um…you see, I really like…y…"

"Neji! What are you talking about with our beautiful flower?!" Lee screamed/asked.

"Uh, let's get back to training, we'll talk again later, okay Neji?"

"Sure, right, later."

He cursed so badly that he could have made a sailor cringe.

Attempt #5:

Neji was up in a tree, waiting for Tenten to walk by. Finally, he saw a brunette walking by. He focused chakra into his feet and hung upside down from a branch.

"Tenten, I just wanted to say…wait…you're not Tenten."

"Sorry, but no, I'm not."

"My apologies."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flashback Ends- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Attempt #15:

Neji was in his room, trying to write a letter to Tenten.

"Okay, this needs to be a love letter, but it can't be too mushy, nor too desperate, I need to maintain some of my pride."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Neji was quick to hide his letter from sight, the last thing he needed was to have one of the Hyuga clan see him writing a love letter.

"Come in."

When the door opened, Hinata walked into the room, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Neji."

"No, not at all Lady Hinata."

"Um…what are you doing, Neji?"

"I _was _trying to write a love letter to Tenten, but now it just seems like a bad idea." Neji said as he pushed the paper away from himself.

"I'm sure you'll think of a good way to express your feelings, brother."

"Yeah right, it seems I'm a genius in everything but love, maybe I should just give up."

"You'll think of something, Neji."

Just as Hinata was leaving, an idea struck Neji like a bolt of lightning.

"Lady Hinata wait! You're friends with Tenten, right? Maybe you could help me." Neji said as he walked over to Hinata.

"Sure I'll help you, what can I do for you?"

"Does Tenten like any music in particular? Maybe a certain band or artist?" Neji asked as he went through the door, Hinata by his side.

"Tenten did say she liked the Backstreet Boys." Hinata stated as they entered her room.

"You still have their CD, Lady Hinata?" Neji asked as he went over to Hinata's CD collection.

"I think so, but why are you asking? Unless…you're not actually thinking of…are you?"

"I am, it's like people say, "People do crazy things when they're in love," and I'm in love with Tenten." Neji stated as he grabbed the CD he was looking for.

Hinata didn't even have the chance to say her personal opinion as Neji went out the door, CD in hand. She couldn't help smiling as she heard Neji scrounging around in his closet a few doors down. Hanabi came into her sister's room as she looked down the hallway toward Neji's room.

"Is Neji feeling all right Sister?" She asked as she heard Neji's muffled voice say something about a white jacket.

"He's fine Hanabi, he's just going off to win the love of his life." Hinata sighed happily as she sat down on her bed.

As for Neji, he was going through his closet trying to find a suitable outfit for his plan.

"Let's see now…clothes, check, boom box, check, CD, check, lyrics memorized, check." He went off on his fingers as he went over his list. He smiled as he gathered together his supplies, changed his clothes, and pulled a cloak over his head. He was soon out and on his way to his destination: Tenten's apartment.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: one down, one to go.

Neji: This is really bad publicity for my image.

Dragonlover71491: It's for the story, but I do apologize for the OOC. Now…on to the next and final chapter!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Part 2: Expressing His Feelings

Recap: _"Let's see now…clothes, check, boom box, check, CD, check, lyrics memorized, check." He went off on his fingers as he went over his list. He smiled as he gathered together his supplies, changed his clothes, and pulled a cloak over his head. He was soon out and on his way to his destination: Tenten's apartment._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 2: Expressing His Feelings

Meanwhile, Tenten was just getting ready to go to bed. As she finished braiding her hair, she set her alarm clock for tomorrow morning.

'_All right, alarm's set, time to go to bed_.' She thought contentedly as she laid down in her bed, putting on her sleeping mask. (I'm sorry; I've always wanted to put a sleeping mask in one of my stories.)

No sooner had she fallen asleep that she started to hear something hitting her bedroom window. She got up with a groan as she walked over to the window, throwing it open as she whipped off the mask. She looked down only to see a hooded figure with a boom box, a rock in its hand.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea what time it is? Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed." She huffed as she made to turn around.

"Tenten wait! I have something important to say." Neji said as he threw back the hood.

"Neji, what are you doing here? And what do you mean you have something important to say?" She asked as she turned back to stare at her teammate as he threw off the cloak, revealing his outfit. He was wearing white long pants, a black t-shirt, a white jacket, and black shoes, which threw Tenten for a loop.

"Tenten, I'm not really good at saying how I feel, so maybe this song will explain everything." He stated as he inserted the CD and pressed play. A familiar slow beat came through before Neji opened his mouth, but what came out was probably the most angelic voice that Tenten had ever heard.

**As long as you love me**

**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine**

**I'm leavin' my life in your hands**

**People say I'm crazy and that I am blind**

**Risking it all in a glance**

**And how you got me blind is still a mystery**

**I can't get you out of my head**

**Don't care what is written in your history**

**As long as you're here with me**

**I don't care who you are**

**Where you're from**

**What you did**

**As long as you love me**

**Who you are**

**Where you're from**

**Don't care what you did**

**As long as you love me**

**Every little thing that you have said and done**

**Feels like it's deep within me**

**Doesn't really matter if you're on the run**

**It seems like we're meant to be**

**I don't care who you are (who you are)**

**Where you're from (where you're from)**

**What you did**

**As long as you love me (I don't know)**

**Who you are (who you are)**

**Where you're from (where you're from)**

**Don't care what you did**

**As long as you love me (yeah)**

**I've tried to hide it so that no one knows**

**But I guess it shows**

**When you look into my eyes**

**What you did and where you're comin from**

**I don't care, as long as you love me, baby**

**I don't care who you are (who you are)**

**Where you're from (where you're from)**

**What you did**

**As long as you love me (as long as you love me)**

**Who you are (who you are)**

**Where you're from (where you're from)**

**Don't care what you did (yeah)**

**As long as you love me (as long as you love)**

**Who you are (who you are)**

**Where you're from**

**What you did**

**As long as you love me**

**Who you are (who you are)**

**Where you're from (where you're from)**

**As long as you love me**

**Who you are**

**As long as you love me**

**What you did (I don't care)**

**As long as you love me**

As Neji finished up, he looked up at Tenten to see her reaction. Tenten was stunned at the display; she couldn't believe her eyes or her ears!

"Neji, are you trying to say…that you…love me?" She asked as a smile started to spread on her face.

Neji couldn't speak; all he could do was nod as he turned off the boom box. For a split second, he thought she was going to reject him, but instead, Tenten leapt from her window and ran into his arms.

"You moron, I can't believe you just did this." She whispered as she snuggled into him.

"What can I say, I guess love makes me go goofy." He said as he gently rapped his head with his knuckles.

"You know…this outfit looks really good on you, maybe you could wear it more often?" She asked as she traced random patterns on his chest through the shirt, gazing at Neji lovingly.

"Don't push it, this is probably the last time I do this." He stated as he smirked at her.

"Maybe in private?" She persisted as she kissed his cheek.

"Maybe." He replied, kissing her nose affectionately.

Tenten grinned coyly as she placed a teasing kiss on her beloved's lips, making Neji smile cockily as he rubbed her lower back. Neji took some time to take in Tenten's outfit; she was wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with the logo 'bad girl' printed across the front.

"Tenten, can I come inside? I don't know if I'm ready to go home just yet." Neji said as he nuzzled Tenten's neck.

"Sure, you can stay the whole night if you want to." Tenten purred as she led Neji inside.

As Neji stepped inside, he didn't have much time to take in the surroundings as Tenten led him into her room. Tenten passed Neji a set of pajamas as soon as she was inside.

"Here, you can wear these tonight." She stated as she stroked his cheek.

"Thank you Tenten." He replied as he tossed off the jacket, smiling as he noticed how Tenten was watching him with a come hither look.

When he pulled off his shirt, Tenten felt herself grow hot under the collar as she took in the sight of his abs and well built arms, making her drool.

"Like what you see, Tenten?" He teased as he flexed his muscles, making Tenten blush even more as she watched him.

Neji went into the bathroom to put on the bottoms, not wanting to make Tenten feel even more embarrassed. He soon returned, fully dressed for the night.

"Thanks for letting me stay over Tenten." He whispered as he laid down beside her in her bed.

"No problem, good-night Neji." She whispered back, kissing him once more before she closed her eyes.

He smiled before he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him. The next morning, he woke up at 4:30, and was just getting ready to leave when Tenten peeked out of her eyes and spoke.

"Neji, where are you going?"

"I'm going home Tenten, I'll see you later." He said as he pulled on his jacket.

He grabbed the boom box and went out the door, making a dash for the Hyuga mansion. As soon as he was inside, he moved silently, getting to his room. He then took a quick shower, taking some extra time to wash his hair. He then toweled off, changed into a set of his normal clothes: white t-shirt and brown shorts, his familiar bandages wrapped around his right arm and leg. He brushed his hair and pulled it back, tying his headband into place on his forehead.

'_So glad nobody saw me, they'd never let me live it down_.'

As he went to his team's training grounds, his mind kept wandering to Tenten.

'_Nothing could possibly ruin this day for me_.'

When he got there, he laid down on the grass, feeling content with his life. He closed his eyes to think, his heart filled with love. After about a half hour, he felt a pair of warm lips pressing kisses on his eyelids, nose, and cheeks.

"Neji, time to wake up." Tenten whispered as she nuzzled his nose.

Neji opened his eyes to see Tenten smiling at him with mischief in her eyes. The Hyuga prodigy growled playfully at his ladylove, making her giggle.

"Are you part wolf? Or are you just happy to see me?"

Neji just chuckled as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Tenten's waist. He nuzzled her neck affectionately, feeling a calm spread throughout his body.

"Tenten, do you want to start training? Or did you have something else in mind?"

"Let's train for awhile, then we can cuddle together during our break. Agreed?"

"Agreed, my love."

Their training lasted at least half an hour, before Tenten called it quits. They laid down together underneath the shade of a tree; Tenten's back against the trunk, Neji's head nestled in her lap. She brushed her fingers through his hair, smiling at Neji, feeling at peace by seeing his calm expression.

"Neji, how much do you love?" She asked playfully, stroking his chin.

Neji opened one eye and smirked at her, sitting up and stroking her cheek.

"Tenten…my love for you is stronger than any man alive, it is brighter than the stars, hotter than the sun; even a tsunami couldn't possibly pull me away from you." He crooned, giving her a brief kiss. (Corny, I know.)

"Neji, that was beautiful. Give me a kiss Romeo." She growled sexily, pulling Neji closer.

"What my lady wants, she gets." He growled back, kissing her passionately.

They fell to the floor in a heap of limbs, kissing each other hungrily in their moment of passion. Neji pulled away from her in favor of her neck, nipping and licking it lovingly as she ran her fingers through her lover's dark chocolate locks. Tenten purred lovingly as she pushed Neji away, making him pout. (Neji? Pouting? Scary!)

"Hold on Tiger, if you leave marks, how are we supposed to explain them to the others?"

"I don't know, say they're mosquito bites." Neji said, trying to get back to nipping at his beloved.

"I don't think so Hyuga, besides, I'm getting hungry."

"All right, shall we go to Ichiraku for lunch? My treat Tenten."

"Sure, that sounds great."

They then left their training grounds for Ichiraku, smiling at each other as they came to the stand.

"Greetings, what will you two have today?"

"Tenten, you can go ahead and pick what you want."

"Some beef ramen sounds nice."

"One large beef ramen for us then."

"Coming right up."

As they enjoyed their lunch, Naruto came in, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey you two! Sharing a bowl I see!"

"Hey Naruto. We just decided it was more cost effective to get one big one instead of two."

"Sure, that makes sense."

As the three young people started on their meals, Neji heard Naruto humming a _very_ familiar tune.

"Naruto…what are humming?" Neji asked, hoping against all hope that he was wrong.

" 'As Long As You Love Me' by the Backstreet Boys. You should know Neji." Naruto smirked, finishing his bowl.

Neji felt his anger spike.

"What are you talking about you idiot?"

"You should know Neji…after all, you sang last night."

"I have no idea what you mean." Neji retorted, his grip tightening on his chopsticks.

"Would this help you remember?" Naruto grinned, pulling out a camcorder.

The poor Hyuga genius watched the tiny screen, revealing himself singing to Tenten.

"This is great blackmail, eh Romeo?"

"Naruto…give me that tape now and no one gets hurt." Neji growled out as he placed his money on the counter.

"No I don't think I will."

"I'm warning you."

"I have an idea! This is going on YouTube!"

"Not if I can help it!" Neji shouted before he jumped at the blonde.

"Too slow Hyuga!" Naruto laughed as he ran away.

Tenten sighed as she watched Neji chase the knuckle-headed ninja down the street, shouting profanities. As they ran along roof tops…

"Naruto! Get your ass back here dammit!"

"No way bastard!"

"As soon as I get you, I'm ripping off your balls!"

"That's if you get me dumbass!"

But unfortunately for Neji, he never recovered the tape, but luckily for him, Tenten managed to swipe the tape back, as well as leave Naruto pinned to a tree for several hours.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Done! Reviews are ready to be accepted.

Neji: You have ten seconds to run.

Dragonlover71491: Uh oh! Until next time! RUN AWAY! __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
